Sexo duro
by Sexoparatodos
Summary: Aquí muestro como tener un buen sexo y lo que disfruta la pareja(;


Desperté, y a mi lado se encontraba el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Se giró para mirarme, y me dedicó un :'Buenos días princesa'. Él sabía lo que quería, y yo también.

Fue entonces, cuando me dijo que quería sexo conmigo, una vez más. Teníamos sexo todos los días, unas 9 veces, para ser exactos. Se quitó el pijama, me miró y empezó a darme besos en el cuello. Cómo me ponía, dios mío, me ponía a cien. Me quitó el pijama, me susurró al oído: 'quiero follarte, nena' y después de esto, con sus manos, me quitó el sujetador, dejando al aire mis pechos. Todavía tenía puesto el tanga, pero no tardaría mucho tiempo en quitármelo. Empezó a bajar por mi cuerpo, dándome besos y llevándose por delante todo lo que había con su lengua. Llegó a mis pechos, me mordió los pezones y me los chupó repetidas veces. Me estaba empezando a poner cachonda, mucho. Me dijo que le sorprendiera, así que, como aún tenía los boxers puestos, me acerqué completamente a él y con mi vagina, moví su pene hacía arriba y hacia abajo, unas cuatro veces. Su pene se puso erecto. Me quedé pegada a él y de repente, noté cómo su dedo atravesaba mi tanga y se metía dentro de mí. Me metió tres dedos, los que movía rápidamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Me dijo que aún no estaba preparada, que tenía que conseguir que me corriera. Cogió una especie de juguete con anillos y dos bolas en los extremos. Me quitó el tanga, y me ordenó que me abriera de piernas. Empezó a masajearme con ese extraño aparato, me frotaba fuerte y me ponía muy cachonda. Después, me metió el juguete hasta el fondo, me lo metía y me lo sacaba dándome una sensación estupenda. Y entonces, me corrí. Satisfecho, me dió mi recompensa. Sacó el juguete de mi vagina, le hechó lubricante y se lo metió en la boca, saboreándolo bien. Se quitó los boxers y su pene erecto quedó al descubierto. Me obligó a bajar la cabeza, abrí la boca y me entró su pene hasta la campanilla. Que placer, joder. Lo sacó de mi boca y me mandó ponerme a cuatro patas. Su pene erecto rozaba mi piel, me dió dos cachetadas en el trasero, y me embistió fuerte. Era perfecto, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Me decía entre gemidos: 'Vamos nena, folla fuerte, sabes que te amo y quiero correrme dentro de ti'.

Su pene era mi juguete favorito, me encantaba cuando me follaba duro. Me encantaba recorrer su pene con mi boca. Lo mejor era la parte en la que me daba doble placer. Conseguía todo lo que quería, no le negaba nada. Él era mi amo, y yo su esclava. Sacó el vibrador del cajón y su móvil, me dijo: 'Obedece todo lo que te diga, nena. Voy a darte duro por atrás, quiero dártelo todo, quiero que sientas mi pene dentro de ti'.

Me abrió las piernas y en menos de un segundo, estaba lamiéndome toda la vagina. Oh dios, cómo me gustaba. Me corría en su boca una y otra vez, y él chupaba y chupaba. Me metía la lengua por mi cosita, era cómo si me fuese a follar con la lengua. Me agarraba fuerte los pechos y me lamía fuerte. Lo tenía loco. Cogió el vibrador y me lo introdujo hasta el fondo, lo puso en lo más fuerte. Me dijo que me iba a gustar.

Su pene erecto, me encantaba, joder, cómo me follaba. Se masajeó el pene y para no perder su erección me hizo lamerlo, morderlo y hacerle pajas. Se corrió en mi mano y con mucho gusto, me dejó que le chupara. El vibrador, me ponía cachonda, pero no tanto como él. Se acercó a mí, me puso a cuatro patas de nuevo y me metió el pene por el ano, muy fuerte, sin piedad. Me agarró los pechos con una mano, y con la otra empujaba el vibrador hasta el fondo mientras él me daba duro por detrás.

Me sacó el vibrador, lo lamió y me volvió a chupar todo el coño. Me pidió una cosa entre gemidos: 'Nena, hazme una cubana y yo te hago lo que desees, estoy a cien, como me pones, joder, mi linda pollita va a estallar'. Yo le obedecí. Me agarró fuerte los pechos, dejando en medio su pene. Empezó a mover mis pechos muy fuerte, pero, paró. Me dijo que iba a buscar algo para darme placer mientras él disfrutaba con su paja cubana. Cómo le amaba, joder. Vino con una zanahoria, demasiado grande, diría yo, y me dijo: 'Dirige tus pechos y yo dirigo esta zanahoria dentro de ti, te amo nena'.

Obedecí, y mis pechos iban arriba y abajo, me introdujo la zanahoria. Que gusto. Los pliegues de la zanahoria me hacían gemir. Cuando me di cuenta, se había corrido en mis pechos, ocasión que aprovechó para chupármelos fuerte. Su mano cada vez iba más rápido, y yo gemía más y más fuerte. A él le encantaba verme gemir. Me gustó tanto que llegué al orgasmo, llegué al cielo, al clímax. Era algo del otro mundo y me encantaba. Me miró y con una sonrisa, se dirigió a mi vagina y me entró su pene por última vez.

Esta historia está hecha para que os toquéis leyéndola, es más yo la he hecho y me he corrido, ya continuaré (:


End file.
